Talk:Crew of the HMS Providence
Number of men 650 men ? You're crazy it's not a ship of line, it is a fregate. Only a 80 guns can have 650 crew members. A fregate like this one to normally about 250 or 300 crew members. Omaha 3945 16:06, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :This discussion has been discussed many times already. The On Stranger Tides Visual Guide states that there were 650 crewmen...since no other source has anything along the line of "Hey, let's take our ___ men to the island", we must take this as canon. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 16:28, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :: It's kind of... I don't really know what to feel... that the Barbossa lost about 600 men in less than a minute to a mermaid attack. ARC Trooper Tal 17:09, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :::May be that there are not sources but there is still a minimum, how 650 men can enter in a fregate ? He is better to find a source as soon as possible because it is a serious error. 19:13, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :@Omaha, calling our users crazy is an insult. Try not to do that again. As for the number of men on the Providence, the only available official source says 650 men, and until we find some other official source with more realistic number of men, the number stays at 650. Savvy? Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 20:43, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I just find it amazing and interesting that mermaids could kill over 600 men in about a single minute :) Just sayin'. ARC Trooper Tal 10:00, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :::This is POTC, after all. If one giant squid can destroy a ship, I'm pretty sure mermaids are able to kill men. Besides the ones aboard the Providence are backgrounds, who tend to be idiotic in battle and killed. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 11:39, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::Good point ARC Trooper Tal 12:39, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::Ah ah ah 649 men. One jumped overboard. Haha but no that ship was WAY too small for 650 men. When Barbossa gathered them all up to talk about the mermaids, that was probably 100 or so men... and they filled the main deck completely!! and since there may be one belowdeck, i doubt the other 550 were chilling down there. Captain Josh Samsorrow 00:07, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Ok, 650 until the "Are we not King's men" scene. But as we already pointed out, since no other official source besides the OST Visual Guide states how many crewmen the Providence held, we must leave it at 650. End of discussion. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 00:15, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Third Lieutenant This is a small but peculiar thing. I was watching the OST Rayal Navy scenes for the 50th time and noticed that there is actually a third lieutenant on board. Previously I thought he was just a midshipman/ensign but I just realised he has a lieutenant uniform on. In the first scene you can see him behind the sailors preparing the canons and in the second he is up the front of the crowd during Barbosa's king's men speech. He is clearly only the third mate and spends all his time amongst the crew and doesn't get to stand up with Barbosa like Groves and Gillette. The reason I'm bring it up is that it's unusual to have a third lieutenant. Even on the bigger ships there was normally only two (except in war), let along a frigate. Does anyone have an insight?--Sharkfin1997 (talk) 08:02, November 29, 2012 (UTC) :Real-world knowledge and what is established in the POTC world can be contradictory; this third lieutenant issue is no different. The only lieutenants that are known, and should be known at this point in times, are Groves (who is technically then a "Lieutenant Commander") and Gillette. -- On Stranger Tides, Arkham City 09:28, November 29, 2012 (UTC)